Can we be together
by l0sinxgrip
Summary: ok so this is an Addison Alex fic my favorite! don't know if it's any good wrote it awhile ago comp crashed and just got it back so here it is...reviews would be lovely if i should continue on with it


Addison had such a tough day of work. Two deliveries and an emergency c section where she almost lost the baby. She had Alex in the NICU all day watching the baby because she was scared the poor little guy wasn't going to survive. He pulled through though, so she didn't feel guilty about leaving the hospital.

As she walked out to her car all she could think about was Alex Karev. She watched him through the door of the NICU talking to the baby who was struggling for his life. She knew Karev could be arrogant and self centered but seeing this part of him made her fall for him even more. She had kissed him before but that was it. And then there was the time that he pulled her into the supply closet and told her he had no feelings for her.

"Snap out of it Addison! He doesn't have feelings for you remember" she whispered to herself. She got into her car and put on her seatbelt. She was going to go straight to the hotel, but then decided to stop at Joe's for a few drinks instead.

When she got to Joe's she went and took a stool at the bar.

"The usual Joe" she said. Within seconds Joe came with a vodka tonic. Addison took the drink into her hands, put it to her mouth, and took a big sip. She quickly drank the rest of the glass and asked Joe for another one.

"Don't you think you should take it a little slower?" a voice said as they sat down next to her. It was Alex. Addison felt her cheeks redden as she put a smile on. She didn't know what to say to him.

"It was kind of a rough day. I was scared we were going to lose that baby, but you took good care of him." Addison said trying to not look him in his eyes. Every time she looked him in the eyes her heart melted. She could just remember there first kiss and the glimmer in his eyes. Alex was able to read her so well, and she didn't want him to know about the feelings she harbored for him.

"Yeah, I know it was a hard day, but maybe you should take it easy on those drinks." Alex said as he saw Addison take the last sip of her second drink.

"Okay were getting you back to your hotel" Alex said as he put a 20 on the bar for Joe. He got Addison to stand up and he started to walk her out of the bar.

"I'm fine. I'm not even drunk yet. Can't I have one more drink?" Addison pleaded with Alex. "I can handle my liquor believe me."

"I'm sure you can handle your liquor, but I want to take you home before you get really drunk. Where's your car? I walked over here from the hospital. I'll drive your car to the hotel and then take a taxi back to get my car once you're settled in. Addison pointed out her car to Alex and gave him the keys. Alex drove Addison to her hotel and went through valet. He got Addison out of the car and they walked through the front door of the hotel.

"Where's the key to your hotel room?" He asked Addison. She pulled out the key and handed it to him. He read the number 1020 off the key and walked her to the elevator. When it finally came they walked in.

"Hello Ms.Montgomery" the man in the elevator said. "10th floor going up." The elevator doors shut and they were on there way to the 10th floor. They reached the 10th floor and they walked out of the elevator.

"It's just this way" Addison said. She started walking down the hall with Alex holding onto her arm.

"Oh so your not totally out of it?" Alex said with a grin on his face.

"I told you I can hold my liquor." Addison said giving him as a matter of fact look. They walked up to the door of Addison's room and Alex opened it. He handed Addison the key and was going to say goodnight when she told him to come in. Alex did as she said and sat on the couch that she motioned for him to sit on.

"Do you want something to drink?" Addison asked Alex, He shook his head no while she pulled a bottle of water out of the mini refrigerator. She then went to sit on her bed to relax. Alex couldn't help but think how hot she looked on a bed. He thought of all the things he wanted to do to her. He could just imagine it. Why did he have to tell her he had no feelings for her?

"What are you thinking about?" Addison asked Alex. He shot up a surprised look at her. He knew he couldn't tell her what he was thinking about. She probably moved on since he told her that. Why would she still want him now?

"I was just thinking about the way things turned out today, how I ended up here in your hotel room…" Addison began to cut him off.

"Is it a bad thing your in my hotel room with me?" Addison asked. This was the first time she looked Alex straight in the eye. He looked at her the same way as he did before they kissed for the first time.

"It is because I am so tempted to do this." Alex walked over to the bed and pushed Addison into a laying position. He straddled her and then kissed her hard. Her lips met his and she felt his tongue rubbing her top lip and then forcing its way inside her mouth. Her tongue clashed with his as they started to massage each others tongues. Addison pulled back gasping for breath.

"What are you doing? Since when do you…" Alex started to kiss her again. He pulled back for a short second just to say "Don't ask any questions." As he started to kiss her again she started tugging on his shirt, pulling it off over her head. He then started to unbutton her shirt and slip it off of her. He then pulled her up and ran his hands up and down her back. He unclasped her bra and pulled it off revealing her hard nipples. Alex didn't hesitate to take one in his mouth, while rubbing the nipple of the other one in between his thumb and index finger. He then moved his mouth to the other one while unbuttoning her skirt. He slipped it off following her underwear. He went back to her mouth while rubbing his hands on her body. He pulled back and started nibbling on her neck. Addison let out a low moan while she started to tug at Alex's pants. He helped her pull them off not leaving her neck. He needed more then this and so did she. He started kissing down her chest going to her stomach, and then finally he reached his destination. He teased her by kissing the inside of her thighs while rubbing his hands up and down her legs. Next he began to tease her sucking on her outside lips. Addison tried tilting her hips to make him go to her core, but Alex still teased her. When he decided she couldn't take it more he dove in. He started out by sticking his tongue inside of her. She let out a loud groan of excitement. He then started moving his way up her slit. He finally hit her clit which was followed by a loud scream. He played with her clit maneuvering his tongue in different ways. He then decided he would stick two fingers inside of her to make her go crazy. He kept his tongue on her clit as he started shoving his fingers in and out of her. Alex felt her muscles tightening around his fingers so he decided to pull his fingers out. He moved back to her face and gave her a kiss.

Alex then whispered in her ear "I want to be inside of you."

Addison responded "please I need you." So Alex entered her and started thrusting. "Oh Alex" Addison screamed with his first thrust. He started off slow until he realized Addison wanted more. She was tilting her hips so he could get inside of her deeper. This turned Alex on so he started pumping harder and harder. Alex was letting out loud moans with every new thrust. He felt her muscles starting to tighten so he pushed himself even harder and faster. "Alex fuck me hard!!!" Addison screamed as she began to cum. As soon as she started to cum Alex shot his load inside of her.

Addison and Alex laid in bed trying to catch there breath. Once their heart beats went back to normal Addison looked at Alex and smiled. Alex smiled back. This is all they both wanted. To be together. Both of them. The only problem was, how would they be able to have a relationship at seattle grace without anyone knowing.


End file.
